


Il sadico filo del destino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto ha avuto una pessima idea e ci è finito di mezzo anche Sasuke.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBsK_Rmj5c8; Nightcore Impossible James Arthur.“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 19. Entrambi cambiano sesso.





	Il sadico filo del destino

Il sadico filo del destino

“Tu… Tu devi essere impazzito! Cos’era questa volta?

Uno scherzo?! Un ricatto?! Cosa speravi di ottenere?!” gridò Sasuko, mentre i suoi occhi neri diventavano vermigli. Si sporse sulle punte dei piedini nudi, che affondarono nella terra e nell’erba, ed iniziò a rubare una serie di vestiti.

< Speriamo non ci abbia visto nessuno in strada > pensò, staccando degli slip dalla corda. Controllò che le stessero. < Mi auguro che i padroni di casa non ci scoprano >.

“Pensavo fossi diventato più maturo di così!” sbraitò. La sua voce femminile si fece rauca. Recuperò degli altri vestiti da donna e li lanciò ai piedi dell’altra ragazza.

Naruko li guardò con gli occhi azzurri spenti.

“Non volevo che finissi coinvolto nella mia tecnica, Sasuke…” sussurrò.

Sasuko iniziò a vestirsi, scrollando le spalle sottili e i seni sodi.

“Non riesco a spezzarla, quello è il problema! Quanto diamine durerà?” ringhiò.

< Mi trovo a guardare in faccia le mie illusioni, ora si sono trasformate in errori tangibili > pensò Naruko, abbassando il capo. I suoi codini color dell’oro si sciolsero, e i lunghi capelli biondi le ricaddero sul corpo ignudo.

“S-scusa…” esalò.

Sasuko si voltò e la raggiunse, iniziando a vestirla a forza, sbuffando innervosita.

“Non mi hai risposto” ringhiò.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Naruko.

“Ven-ventiquattro ore… Per il momento non riesco a farla durare di più…” esalò e la voce le tremò.

Sasuko la guardò confusa, finendo di vestirla con più delicatezza. “Durare? Perché diamine dovresti farla durare così a lungo? Dovresti avere più rispetto del tuo corpo. So che in realtà sei un maschio e non ti fa né caldo, né freddo, svenderti in questa forma, ma potresti trovare un malintenzionato”.

Naruko cadde carponi, singhiozzando più rumorosamente. Una lacrima le scivolò su uno dei seni sodi, che s’intravedevano nonostante la giacchetta e della maglietta, che le stava stretta.

“Io non volevo farmi vedere da un malintenzionato. Volevo farmi vedere da te” gemette, afferrando l’erba con entrambe le mani, strappandola, e sporcandosi le dita di terra umida.

< Ho sempre pensato che le nostre anime fossero connesse. In un qualche modo perverso è così, visto che sei rimasto coinvolto anche tu in questo mio tentativo. Il filo del destino ci lega soltanto per soffocarmi e illudermi che ti accorgerai di me > pensò, singhiozzando più forte.

Sasuko s’inginocchiò accanto a lei, posandole una mano sulla spalla. Una ciocca bionda le era finita davanti alla guancia segnata dai baffi della volpe.

“Senti, forse sono stato troppo duro con te. Non volevo ferirti. Aiutami a capire” la pregò.

Naruko scosse vigorosamente il capo, i singulti la facevano tremare vistosamente.

“Ti ho visto, con Sakura. Vi stavate baciando! Io… Io volevo soltanto…”. Si voltò di scatto e premette le sue labbra su quelle di Sasuko, mozzandole il fiato.

Quest’ultima s’irrigidì, Naruko la premette per terra ed iniziò a massaggiarle il seno. La baciava, continuando a piangere.

Sasuko la staccò da sé, riprendendo fiato pesantemente.

“Stupido… STUPIDO!

Se fossi rimasto a guardare avresti visto che la cacciavo via. Sakura non mi piace, non potrà mai piacermi!” gridò. Arrossì, voltando lo sguardo, le sue iridi erano tornate nere ed i suoi occhi divennero liquidi. “Mi piacciono i ragazzi… Mi piaci tu, come sei sempre…” mormorò.

< Quante volte ho pensato di diventare donna per lui? Quante volte mi sono chiesto se Orochimaru potesse farlo. Sarei comparso da capo, con un’altra identità. Nella speranza che lui mi amasse, mi sposasse.

Non avrei mai voluto portarlo a non accettarsi come non mi accettavo io, solo per avere il mio cuore > pensò Sasuko.

Naruko fece un sorriso impacciato, il suo viso era illuminato dalla luce del sole.

“Da-Davvero?” domandò.

Sasuko le ripulì il viso dalle lacrime.

“Sì…” mormorò.

“I-io… Io ti amo, Sasuke-kun” si dichiarò Uzumaki.

“La prossima volta, idiota, dichiarati prima di fare strani esperimenti. Sarà meglio per te che torniamo normali” disse Sasuko, premendogli la mano sulla fronte.

Il sorriso di Naruko si allargò.

“Beh, a me le ragazze piacciono. Potremmo approfittarn…”. Iniziò a dire Naruko.

Sasuko la ribaltò, sbattendola a terra e si rialzò. “Non ci provare neanche, pervertito!” sbraitò, stringendo i pugni.


End file.
